


Distraction

by CurryJolokia



Category: Magic Kaitou, Meitantei Conan | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Banter, Hermaphrodites, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:39:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurryJolokia/pseuds/CurryJolokia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time it's hermaphrodite kink to the max with Shinichi, Kid, and Ran. Nnngh, Kid with E-cups and a boner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

Shinichi was ripping Kid out of his disguise quicker than even the thief could keep up with.  A safe distance away, Ran watched with darkened eyes that savored every inch of Kid's skin as it was revealed, and every white-nailed press of Shinichi's fingertips against Kid's body.  
  
"Want you," the detective was growling, nipping at the thief's neck and collarbones.   "Want you, want you, want you."  
  
Kid's disguise this evening had been a convincingly disheveled transient.  Bundled in layers of coats upon coats, carrying bags and the weight of a stooped, hunchbacked elderly person of indiscriminate gender, Kid's face was caked with layers of prosthetics and makeup, wrinkles and liver spots and wiry stray hairs.  Armed with rubbing alcohol and soft cloth, Shinichi tore through all of it, seeking the smooth contours of Kid's own skin.  Under the disguise, he found Kid's cheeks and jaw, flakes of powder and adhesive covering his skin as the prosthetics peeled away.  Under makeup and eyeshadow, Kid's lake blue eyes sparked brightly, excitedly answering Shinichi's focus.  Under the taste of alcohol and washcloths, Shinichi found the flavor of Kid's kiss, deep in his mouth where Shinichi's tongue could barely reach.  
  
"Slow down, slow down, Tantei," Kid laughed breathlessly, pulling out of the last of the layers of padding and excess coats.  The silhouette that was revealed was much closer to his slim athlete's frame, still padded in unfamiliar ways but much closer to reachable.  Shinichi pulled the thief against himself, feeling Ran curl herself around their sides, and grabbed a handful of kaitou ass, tugging close.  
  
And froze.  
  
"Kid."  
  
The thief *beamed*.  "Yeeees, Tantei?"  
  
"You're wearing the sexy librarian assets."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Under a *bag lady* disguise?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Ran blinked, nuzzling Kid's neck.  "Well, it's a very pretty set of sexy librarian assets," she shrugged.  
  
Shinichi looked to his amazingly, beautifully, astonishingly adaptable girlfriend, then back to Kid.  
  
"Why did you need the, um, assets under the costume anyway?"  
  
"Just in case," Kid grinned.  "You never know who'll go looking."  
  
Shinichi rolled his eyes.  "You are such a--"  He interrupted himself as Kid pushed his chest against Shinichi's palms.  The detective swallowed, fingers digging into warm, rounded softness despite himself; Kid's grin turned sultry.  
  
"You know you've been wanting to try them since Conan had his little head pillowed on Neechan's chest," Kid said snarkily.  
  
Ran raised an eyebrow.  "Okay, I need to hear that story too.  And also...."  She reached out, slipping her hand under Shinichi's palm, and squeezed gently; Kid hissed in a breath, biting his lip and arching against her.  "Oh.  Ohhhh."  
  
Shinichi *stared*, blood rushing to places that made critical thought difficult.  "Can you even...feel...that?"  
  
"Oh, *yes,*" Kid purred, lips and cheeks flushing as he pressed against Ran's and Shinichi's hands.  "Mmmm, that's lovely, Ran."  His hips rocked against Shinichi's, and the detective paused for the second time in as many minutes.  
  
"Kid, are you-- uh-- um, do I *want* to know?"  
  
The thief blinked, coming back to the topic patchily.  "Know what?  ---Oh.  Oh, it's right here," he laughed, grabbing Shinichi's spare hand and shoving it deeper between his legs.  The detective's eyes widened.  
  
"Holy crap, Kid, doesn't that--"  
  
"Hurt?  A bit.  Mostly only when someone is doing something quite as delicious as--oh, no, Ran, don't stop, harder."  Kid pushed his breasts against Ran's palm; she obligingly ran a thumb across the nipple, looking as confused as Shinichi did when Kid shivered in happy response.  
  
"So wait, wait," Shinichi said.  "You have...um...breasts.  But you're still...uh...all there, down--"  
  
"He still has a cock," Ran clarified, reaching down to grip it and unfold it from its hidden tuck.  Kid smiled in relief and Shinichi choked.  
  
"Ran!"  
  
She gave him a no-nonsense glance.  "What?  Should I call it his penis instead?"  Kid was snorting with muffled laughter by this point, and Shinichi was turning red.  
  
"No, that's not, I mean--"  
  
Ran grinned.  "You have one too, Shini~chi," she sang, letting go of Kid's ass to find and grip Shinichi's groin.  The detective's knees buckled a little, and he sagged against his lovers, licking dry lips.  
  
"Oh god, Ran," he panted, bracing his forehead on Kid's shoulder.  His hand tightened on Kid's breast; Ran's tightened on his cock and on Kid's; the thief, arms around them both, gripped them tightly.  
  
"Perhaps," Kid breathed, voice coming thick, "We should work on this idea somewhere that the integrity of our senses of balance isn't so crucially in play?"  
  
Shinichi snickered, breathless.  "You could just say you want us naked and in bed," he snarked.  "It'd be more honest."  
  
"I want you naked.  In my bed.  In me," Kid said, earnest and unflinching.  Shinichi's eyes went wide, and beside him, Ran made a little needy sound.  
  
"Can someone...Can I..."  
  
"You too, Ran.  We won't forget you," Kid promised her, leaning over to kiss her with deliberate heat.  "If it's okay with you...and with Shinichi...I would like to feel for myself the heaven he finds in you."  
  
Ran blushed, deeper than anything before.  "Kid, that's--"  
  
Shinichi's voice was rough.  "I want to see it, Ran," he murmured.  "I...never thought in my life I'd say this, but...I want to see him in you."  He licked his lips, leaned forward to kiss her gently, then turned his attention to Kid.  
  
"And I want to take you," he said, eyes as challenging as a rooftop bottle rocket, a borrowed gun and a clocktower, an offer of help at a safe's locked door.  "I want to know what you feel, when you take me."  
  
Kid's eyes, black with lust, smiled warmly as his mouth grinned in near-lunatic glee.  "Make sure to keep your eyes open," he parried back, rocking his hips firmly forward, so the heat of his cock pressed hard against Shinichi's groin.  His breasts dragged against Shinichi's chest, and a bit of Ran's, his curves shifting distractingly.  "I jiggle in very attractive ways."

**Author's Note:**

> Gold stars to anyone who can guess the real science behind how Kid's tits - especially the nipples - work.


End file.
